User blog:Mooagain/I am really bad at naming games
My first original game! Yay! This started as a DnD campaign I made before I actualy knew how to play DnD, and I've been playing it IRL with Dragon and some other friends. Now, I have done a slightly modified version that can be played here! I will not apologise for the bad puns. The game will have multiple chapters, and some will have special rules. 'Rules' Creativity is extremely important– this is a game with near-infinite possibilities of courses of action. Have fun with your spells, attacks, etc. Each in-game day lasts a week, unless a player is severely afk. While it isn't mandatory to have a magic user in your group, the story will be more entertaining and the game will be much less difficult if you do have one. Please do not make your characters off-the-walls criminally insane (They can be a little nuts, but don't just walk around killing random people). You will all get to choose where you start in the world, with options based on your race and class choices. 'Story' Most of the history you will learn as the game goes on, but here is the stuff you will need to know upfront. You all live on a large island, with various societys. The different races live in peace, aside from the occasional protest rallys from the elves. (The Dwarves use a nuclear reactor for power, and the elves say it polutes the enviroment) The humans live in the islands center, and have no government system. They obey the laws put in place by sherif Gargon, and don't involve themselves in other issues. The elves live in city in the center of Hornfang forest, and are ruled by king Alfalfa. They are very peaceful, and love nature. The dwarves live in a masive city under a mountain, and work together in the pursuit of knowlege. They are lead by an immensely powerful AI, programed with the colective knowlege of evry dwarf that ever lived. The Walren live in a small vilage it the top of the island, and hunt fish for food. The Armadilings live in the western deserts, on cactusk ranches in a 'wild west' sort of society. Their town is very safe however, as their town clock has no 12. 'Races:' 'Human: ' ' ' 'Dwarf: ' Short, intelligent miners that have a giant metal city underground. They are very smart, and have a boost to rolls related to figuring out how relics work. They don't beleave in magic. -1 st +6 intel 'Wood elf: ' Great with plants, but don’t like fights. They are a little higher in all stats, and are extra tall. They are also just really nice. +1 to all stats 'Walren: ' Fat walrus people, from the top of the island. They are weak in hot places, but good swimmers. Their fat gives them damage resistance, and they can’t be cold. +4 en 'Armadiling: ' Armadillo people from the dessert, they are good ranchers and nice with aim. They can hide in their shells, and don’t need much food. They do not do well in cold. -1 st +5 hp +3 en 'Dark elf: ' Elves that live underground. They are good at digging and spellcasting, but are weakened in the day. They are strong at night. +4 mg. They also eat rocks, because thats all they can grow down there. 'High elf: ' Elves that have formed a symbiotic bond with the Myconid. They have lower intelligence, but are incapable of feeling pain and fear. They are immune to all forms of poison, and are able to grow mushrooms. -3 intel 'Classes:' 'Priest: ' (No Dwarves) Can pray, which will do whatever they want it to do, if God (Mooagain) says yes. They have high intelligence, but low strength. Can only use staves and daggers. You also need to make a religion (or use an existing one). -4 st +3 intel +2 mg. 'Warrior: ' Extra strength and health, but low intelligence. Good with all melee weapons. You will get attack abillitys based on your weapon. +3 st -2 intel. 'Hunter: ' (No Elves) Good with bows and guns, and has higher intelligence. Lower in all other stats, but is stronger against creatures they know about. You will get attack abillitys based on your weapon. +1 to all stats exept hp. 'Druid: ' (Elves only) Shape changers that love nature. They can change into different forms depending on their level. They can talk to animals, and grow plants. More bellow. 'Wizard: ' (No Dwarves) Spell casters that have higher intelligence, but low strength. Start with three spells, and get a new one every time you level. -1 st +2 intel +5 mg. 'Rancher: ' (Armadilings only) Can tame animals, and has a horn to attract animals. Good with guns. You will get attack abillitys based on your weapon. 'Scientist' (Dwarves only) Really high intelligence, and can build gadgets (You chose what to make, but I will chose if it works) Good at healing, and will sometimes notice extra things. -1 st +2 intel. 'Stats ' Strength: Used for most attacks. Health: Take a wild guess. Intelligence: Used to find things. Helps with some attacks and spells Endurance: Reduces taken damage Magic: Used for all spells. Can be 'spent' to increase power of some spells. (Only used by Druid, Priests, and Wizards) Gold pieces: Used to buy stuff. To get your starting stats, spread 20 points among the for basic stats, then roll a d20 for gold and magic Lastly, add any bonuses from race and class. 'Druid Stuff' At each level, you get a new form to become. The transformation will be instant, and will not cost any turns. You can't transform if there isn't enough space. eg. you go into a mouse hole and then try to turn into a bear. 1. Bear Strength 15 Health 12 Intelligence 3 Endurance 30 2. Mouse Strength 2 Health 3 Intelligence 15 Endurance Realy small, so you can fit through small spaces. 3. Orc Strength 12 Health 9 Intelligence -5 Endurance 10 Orcs will not be hostile to you in this form 4. Shark Strength 36 Health 34 Intelligence 9 Endurance 21 Needs to be underwater to use this form. 5. Plant Strength 3 Health 12 Intelligence 6 Endurance 2 You can only use this form while on the ground. Sunlight will heal you. 6. Crow Strength 4 Health 7 Intelligence 13 Endurance 1 You can fly in this form 'Dying:' When you reach 0 health, you will be knocked unconcious. You will then die if you recieve one more successful hit. If you die, the other players will have 24 hours ingame to resurect you. They will need to have the body to do this. If they don't, then you must either make a new charater, or become a ghost. As a ghost, you may watch the game, and give advice to the living players. 'Standard weapons abilitys' 6-shooter: Shoot the target. The shot will miss if you get 10 or lower on a d20+your intelligence. Deals 5 damage per shot. Has 6 shots before you need to miss a turn to reload. Bow: Shoot the target. The shot will miss if you get 8 or lower on a d20+your intelligence. Deals 3 damage + 25% of your strength. Sword: Stab the target, dealing damage of a quarter of your strength rounding up, multiplied by a d4. 'Spell ideas' Because I'm bored and I have nothing else to do. Fire blast: Shoot fire at the target dealing damage equal to 20% of your magic stat, and 2 extra damage per turn for 2 turns. Spend 1 magic to make this effect last 2 extra turns. Ilusion: Create a small ilusion that an object is or is not there. This will fool anything with less intelligence than your magic. The spell will last for 3 turns. The ilusion will be removed if someone touches it. Category:Blog posts